


The Solution

by Hannieh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's my first time writing Sherlolly. I hope it's okay. ;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannieh/pseuds/Hannieh





	The Solution

“If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?” Sherlock questions her, his words echoing, swimming through her head as she carefully contemplates them.

“What do you need?” Molly asks moments later, her voice firm and her gaze focussed.

“You.”

“What do you want me to do? How can I help?” Molly asks him again, still no sign of the usually fidgety pathologist to be found. “Explain me, slowly.” She tries to coax it out calmly, nudging him over to one of the lab stools, gesturing at him to sit down.

“Tomorrow-“ Sherlock’s breath hitches, his words stuck in his throat before they tumble of his lips. “Tomorrow. Tomorrow we’re going to solve the final problem- the final problem with Moriarty.” He blurts out as he lets himself get lead onto the stool, nervously trying to get some non-existing lint of his trousers.

“I know, Sherlock. I know you need my help but how can I help you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. You always do, Sherlock. You always know everything- you know so much it’s aggravating most of the time. Really, the answer has to be somewhere in that massive brain of yours.” Molly replies, still as calm as before, trying to manage a smile as her eyes lock on the detective’s nervous hands, placing her own on top of his to still them.

“You’re going to find a solution to this, Sherlock. I’m sure of it- you always do and if you can’t find one on your own then I’ll be here to help you, okay?” Molly encourages him again, her voice soft.

Another few seconds of trying to still Sherlock’s hands and a tense silence pass between them before the detective finally speaks again.

“Thank you, Molly. You’re right. I- we will find a solution to this. I need to think now, I need to go to my-”

“Your mind palace. John told me about it, let me know when you’re ready to talk again. Okay?” Molly nods her head before letting out a deep sigh, squeezing the Sherlock’s hands before letting go.

“I’ll be at my desk if you need me.”


End file.
